


Multitasking

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [265]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, F/M, No Humanity Caroline Forbes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: KC featuring dark and possessive Klaus
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [265]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

He found her in the alley, pressing one of Marcel’s nightwalkers to the brick wall. Her mouth was attached to his neck, but Klaus didn’t think he saw fangs. “Move along now, Thomas. She’s not for you.”

Though he’d been too distracted to hear his approach, Thomas immediately snapped to attention and flashed away with the guiltiest of bows. Perhaps that could come in handy, Klaus noted to himself, before turning all his focus on Caroline. “I know I’ve taken exception to your attachment to Tyler, but I never thought you lacking in taste, love. Of all the things to enjoy about turning the switch, don’t let it lower your standards.”

“Because you’re the gold standard I should be holding out for?” She leaned back where Thomas had been, and his eyes were drawn to her wet lips, puffy from her interlude. “Don’t let your jealousy get in the way of my good time,” she warned in return. “Mystic Falls wouldn’t let me have any sort of fun, even if I played by the rules. I’d hate to find out New Orleans is just as stuffy.”

Flashing forward, Klaus pressed her to the wall instead. A hand on her leg and trailing up to the short hem of her skirt, he smirked against her ear. “The only rules here are the ones I set.”

Her breath caught in her throat as she tilted her chin up, silently urging him to her neck. “For example?”

“We’re keeping a low profile,” he murmured into her skin, finding the spot that made her give a low whine. “No murders that draw attention.”

She smiled. “Way ahead of you. Anything else?”

He nipped her collarbone when she tugged at his hair. “Vampires as young as you with a daylight ring and impaired impulse control won’t be popular, you might even be targeted as a problem. As long as you’re here, I’ll claim you as mine. To protect you.”

“To protect me,” she breathed, pulling him up to speak against his mouth, “or to satisfy your ego?”

“You’ve always been organized, sweetheart,” he teased. His fangs slipped free to toy at the seam of her lips. “Consider it multitasking.”


	2. Make Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: sequel for multitask plsssss

The dance grew sultrier when her lips landed on the other woman’s neck, trailing softly along the curve to her shoulder and back. “Having fun?” Caroline asked just loud enough to be heard over the music.

“Yes,” the stranger sighed, her head tilting back in pleasure. “More.”

Smirking, she nibbled gently at the skin with human teeth - at first. By the time the pain was noticeable, Caroline was already finished with her drink. She lapped at the slow closing wound, and the woman was putty in her arms again. Her eyes lifted to the balcony where he was watching, and she started to dance again. 

He raised his glass in a toast, but a darker want lingered behind the wicked grin. “You’re spectacular, sweetheart.”

“Aren’t I, though?” she mouthed in answer. But the song ended before she could torture him much more, so she led her new friend to the bar and discreetly sliced her finger for a drop of blood to fall into her glass. With a sweet smile, she looked at her with wide, soulful eyes. “You had such a great time tonight, and you’re a little tired from all that fun. Go about your night as you normally would, and get plenty of sleep. You won’t remember anything about me in particular except that I’m an excellent dancer and that you wish I’d have taken you home with me. Don’t worry, love, I had just as much fun with you, too.”

As the last of the compulsion slipped from her gaze, Caroline dropped a kiss to her cheek and melted back into the crowd. Familiar hands dropped to her waist in a second, and Klaus tugged her into his arms for a dance as well. “Who are you calling _love_?”

She laughed and made him twirl her. “So jealous,” she teased, content to let him hold her indecently close for everyone to see. “Or is it that the student is learning too well from the master?”

Kissing her hungrily, he lingered on the taste of blood on her tongue. “Call me ‘master’ again.”

Fangs sharp, she smiled just as sweetly as she did to the nice human. “Make me.”


End file.
